We have been examining the glomerular lesions in kidneys from patients who undergo a nephrectomy for renal cancer. In areas non- invaded by the tumor there is in half the cases examined a marked mesangial proliferation and occasional synechiae suggesting a glomerular disease which could be mediated by growth factors released by the tumor.